Cargaisons Suspectes
Les Cargaisons suspectes ''' étaient une série limitée de missions d'Alertes qui furent ajoutés dans l'Update 13.5.1 et qui se déroulèrent du 30 Mai 2014 au 2 Juin 2014, tournant autour du retour de Alad V, expédiant des objets incertains sous lourde garde. Gameplay Les '''Cargaisons Suspectes sont par défaut une mission d'Extermination dans le Corpus Ship tileset, avec des cibles tournant autour de 180 à 260 ennemis. Cette mission a un taux inhabituellement haut d'ennemis apparaissant avec de grands nombre de Contre-MOAs et de Techniciens avec anormalement de hauts dommages, surpassant même ceux de Pluton. Bien que les ennemis aient une santé et un bouclier appropriés pour un niveau 15-25, ils infligent de plus hauts dommages que leur niveau le suggérerait , similaire en valeur au Mode_NightmareSuspicious Shipments Troops on Steroids, ce qui combiné avec la forte densité des groupes d'ennemis rend ces missions plus difficiles à cause de la puissance de feu drastiquement augmentée, capable de pourfendre même la plus forme Warframe sans difficulté. Occasionnellement, les joueurs devront franchir des portes équipées de "Mécanismes de Blocage Avancés" nécessitants que le Lotus désactive le blocage à distance. Pendant cette période, un court chrono apparaîtra ce qui oblige les joueurs à se défendre des attaques ennemies jusqu'à ce que le Lotus aie débloqué la porte. Les unités Infestés ont aussi une chance d'apparaître, soit en petit nombre, ou en remplaçant complètement la présence Corpus pour le reste de la mission. Chaque alerte donnait aux joueurs une chance de gagner une nouvelle récompense, ce qui incluait: * * * * x1 * x4 * x300 *Rare x10 *Spectre Cosmique * *Schéma * *Schéma * *Schéma Intrigue Le retour de Alad V Pendant la mission, les joueurs recevront plusieurs transmissions d'Alad V révélant qu'il a survécu aux représailles Tenno pour le Projet Zanuka et que les dites cargaisons suspectes sont une part d'un nouveau plan. Biotics Enterprise Pendant que vous exterminez les ennemis, Alad V affirmera qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec l'interdiction des Corpus sur la Biotechnologie Infestée, et qu'il la voit comme le "futur". Fidèle à sa revendication, vous traverserez un laboratoire Infesté où des Corpus, et occasionnellement un Zanuka/Harvester-like robot, sont retenus dans une prison de verre et sont délibérément exposés au Virus Techno-cyte. Selon le Devstream 30, les Corpus et robots délibérément exposés aux Virus Technocyte deviendront une nouvelle vague d'unités infestées. Il y a des théories selon lesquelles les infestés manufacturés seraient une étape pour l'arrivée du boss retravaillé, J3-Golem, ou pour les nouveaux ennemis infestés qui ont gagné le "Enemies Of The Tenno: Infested contest" (Ennemis des Tennos : Concours infesté; les Juggernauts). Astuces *It is recommended that a player be very well-prepared before starting this mission, as the sheer number of enemies along with their increased attack power may make this mission more difficult than even Pluto. or will come in handy, as their powers are naturally suited to taking on large numbers of Corpus enemies. ** is also very useful to take enemies out from attacking you into attacking each other instead, letting you fire at them with less resistance. The higher damage output of enemies compared to their health also means they have a better chance of killing each other. ** with Link and Reflection (as long as the melee weapon is equipped and used for blocking) will cause the enemies to kill themselves with all the reflected damage. Use Blessing and Energy Vampire as necessary. ** 's Turbulence renders most of the Corpus projectiles useless for its duration. This might not protect teammates reliably, however, and won't be useful against the Infestation, but is a good tactic for soloing these missions, matched with a high damage area weapon like Amprex. ** is also useful, especially being able to deal massive chain damage for grouped enemies. This is especially the case with the Stretch mod as it allows most small rooms to be within Nova's abilty radius. *Equipping an explosive weapon such as Ogris or Penta can make the mission easier, since it is great for crowd control of both Corpus and Infested. *It is recommended that you bring along a good melee weapon which is modded against Infested, as there is a chance that they may take over the mission overall. *Hacking MOA Cabinet Spawners is not recommended, as the Shockwave MOAs that are produced are spawned normally at that level, and thus go down extremely quickly from the more powerful enemies. Nonetheless, they can still be used to create distractions. Trivia *Alad V will confront the player about accusations involving his death (when defeating him on Jupiter) and dispels them as rumors and exaggerations. However, it is noted that while he is contacting the player, there is Infested tissue on his neck controller he uses to control Zanuka. ** It can be speculated that Alad V has been Infested, and perhaps being influenced by the lure of immortality. ** It is also possible that he has instead found a way to use the Technocyte Virus to heal himself, and is using to his advantage, possibly in the advancement of advanced bio-weapons. * Alad V is still intent on using the Tenno for his experiments; when commenting about his new interest in biotics and how the Corpus board disapproves, he states that "...I think they are the future. Your future, Tenno". * Alad V has a very deep interest in biotics, even going as far as diverting his precious Zanuka project into a means of studying the Infested on Corpus/Tenno Hybrid technology. * Three variants of the Infested Containment Lab can be encountered on each alert: One with all of the tanks in working condition; one featuring a broken central containment tank, surrounded by growing biomass and MOA Cabinet Spawners; and one featuring three containment tanks with one of the smaller tanks shattered and its assumed occupant missing. It appears that the containment chambers are failing, possibly exposing very large ships filled with countless Corpus to the Infested. Notes * L'alerte twitter a faussement nommé la récompense Spectre Cosmique en tant que "Spectre de platine". * Le Stalker et le Harvester peuvent apparaître dans cette mission, et recevront le même buff de dommage que le reste des ennemis de l'alerte, les rendant plus difficiles à combattre. * Comme les Alertes "Cadeau du'' Lotus''" , les Cargaisons Suspectes sont ouvertes à chaque joueurs, même si le nœud dans lequel l'alerte se déroule doit être débloquée par le joueur. Bugs *Il peut parfois y avoir plus d'ennemis que le montant affichés sur le compteur d'ennemis restants, même quand le compteur affiche que tous les ennemis ont été tués, c'est dû aux infestés ne comptant pour pour l'objectif quand ils apparaissent en petit nombre. Cela peut aussi arriver si le dernier ennemi est tué pendant le déverrouillage d'une porte avancé, parce que le niveau peut faire apparaître des ennemis pendant cette phase. Media CBsuspiciousroom.png CBsuspiciouscrewman2.png|Crewman in Infested tank CBsuspiciouscrewman.png|Crewman in Infested tank Warframe0016.jpg|Crewman in Tank|link=http://i.imgur.com/OeskOtc.jpg CBsuspiciouscrawler.png|Crewmen turned into a Crawler in Infested tank CBsuspiciouszanuka2.png|A Zanuka Model in Infested tank CBsuspiciouszanuka.png|A Zanuka Model in Infested tank aladinvested.png BrokenCage1.png|Broken Infested Tank SpawnBug.png|Two Corpus Techs still present despite kill counter being complete. Warframe - Suspicious Shipment Tiny Event Sources Catégorie:Missions